Skyward Sword Fanfiction Alternate Ending
by RandomButLoved
Summary: We all know that Link defeated Demise and saved the land beneath the clouds known as the Surface. But what would have happened if he didn't beat Demise? What would happen to him and the ones close to him? This tragic tale tells what would have happened if those thoughts were true. Rated T for character deaths and minor violence. LinkxOC.


_**Author's Note:**_ This is what would have happened if Link didn't defeat Demise, as it says in the summary above. It's rather tragic but in a way . . . it has to be shown what was at stake – all of the lives that were hanging off of the edge that were losing their grip on their lives, and even the ones in the Sky Realm that never knew what was going on down beneath the clouds.

It's still LinkxOC like in "Skyward Sword Fanfiction" and if you are a member of this site and review, I shall private message/PM you personally to thank you and give you a response as usual – if you don't then I thank you for your support and hope that you continue supplying it to me.

Please enjoy this fanfiction and if you do like it, please review, favorite, follow etc. I really appreciate it :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_This story was updated on Friday October 11th, 2013_

Skyward Sword FanFiction

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Alternate Ending: Dark Love

However long my Hero has been here, it feels like generations. The rain has soaked him right through and each clap of lightning and grumble of thunder feels like it is forcing him to my knees. I only know one thing now.

My Hero is not going to last much longer. . .

A sudden force from behind him sends be flying onto his knees – but falling is easier than getting back up. Demise, probably the one who knocked him over, strolls around to the front of my Hero. He drags his sword through the water and kicks some into him for good measure. If I could do anything now then I would.

"So, the Goddess' Chosen Hero finally fell, what do you have to say for yourself?" My Hero doesn't say anything. He just continues to stare at the water on the ground, watching the droplets of water and droplets of his own blood fall onto the pristine surface.

Demise forces my Hero to look at him with his sword. "Any last requests before I take your life and the lives of those dear to you?" I would say nothing, but there is only one request that fills his mind ever since he was forced to watch her lose consciousness in his arms.

"I want to see someone again." He tells Demise quietly, struggling to keep himself up.

"And who might that be exactly?" He wonders, a smirk creasing his face.

My Hero stares straight into his mercy-less eyes. "You know who I want to see."

The smirk on the king's face grows. "I am sure that I can allow that one request." he pauses. "But it cannot be for long."

Demise drops his sword and my Hero's head drops back down. Then something happens that I wasn't sure to expect even though he is mercy-less. Just like with my Link, Demise takes his sword and stabs my Hero straight through the stomach, letting the endless blood fall effortlessly into the waters beneath them.

The ground goes from beneath my Hero but though before he can fall, the ground returns again. He forces my head up. We're back in Hylia's Realm. The warp has gone and all we can hear is the wind whistling past us.

I watch as Chloe's unconscious form appears in a burst of darkness but I know that she won't wake before my Hero goes. I feel myself go numb a little as he places the Hylian Shield at her side and the Master Sword in her hands over her stomach. It loses its glow as soon as it touches her hands.

He lies at her side and wrap my arms around her. It breaks my heart to think that he'll never get the chance to say good-bye to her. . .

I continue to watch as my Hero loses all feeling in his body and stares at her sleeping face until his vision goes dark and he . . . bleeds out. It was never supposed to happen like this. Chloe hasn't gotten the dream where she gives up her energy which has ultimately . . . killed her love. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Then the worst thing happens . . . Chloe begins to wake up.

She looks around slowly, eyeing the Master Sword in her hands, the Hylian Shield at her side and her . . . one and only true love dead at her side. She literally throws the sword to the ground and tries to wake him – I move in after a few moments.

"_Chloe. . ."_ She doesn't listen to me, she just calls out to Fi who appears in seconds.

"W-What's happened . . . to him?" She croaks out, tears running down her cold cheeks.

"Companion, there is a high proba—"

She cuts Fi off mid-sentence. "No, Fi. No probabilities. I want to know properly." Fi is slightly taken back, though she recollects herself and carries on.

"Companion, due to exhaustion and the being stabbed in the stomach by Demise. . ." She can barely finish the sentence. ". . . Chloe." She freezes at the sound of her name. "Master Link is dead. He died only moments before you regained consciousness."

She doesn't try to save him, she doesn't scream – nothing like that. She kisses him on the lips, closes her eyes, and lies at his side, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hylia?" I kneel at her side.

"_Yes, Chloe. What do you need me to do for you?"_

I gasp at her words. "There must be a spell that you know that will kill me – and I want you to cast it on me."

"_But Chloe, what about—?"_ I start.

"No buts, Hylia. I'm sorry but if this world is going to end and Link isn't in it, I want to leave with him. Now, please, do it before I change my mind." She tosses back to me, telling me exactly what I have to do without question.

I sigh and close my eyes, putting my hands together in a prayer.

"_My three sisters Farore, Nayru and Din. Please take these two innocent souls to the peaceful Sacred Realm where their souls shall rest in peace as their shells shall be used for servants of darkness."_ I pray aloud.

"_Yes, our sister."_ They all reply at once. _"We shall protect these in you stead."_

By the time I open my eyes, Chloe's breathing slows into a halt and her face become pale, her eyes still open slightly as her and my Hero hold the hilt of the Master Sword.

I move over to her side and close them softly, trying but failing to hold back tears. They're bodies have been cast under dark influences already so I cannot take them away for protection.

I take the Master Sword out of their hands and into my spirit hands and watch as Fi returns to the purple hilt once more – flying into the sky to rest the Master Sword somewhere that evil won't ever be able to touch it – teleporting Groose, Zelda and Impa old form, as her young form cannot leave the past, into the sky for safety.

I am not allowed to take anyone else – and it horrifies me to think that they will have to fend for themselves. . .

_They're gone_, I think. _And so is my land and everything in it._

* * *

And that was the day that my land fell to the dark side.

I watched my two Chosen Ones die in each other's arms, both holding the hilt of the Master Sword. I watched the dark ones revive them so they could watch their friends, even the ones from their home-town, murdered in front of their eyes – Groose and Impa were never saved, even after I tried to when I secreted away the Master Sword – Zelda never woke from unconsciousness. . . .

I watched as my two Chosen Ones completely forgot each other and were beaten for their crimes. They even forgot how much they loved each other. . .

I saw how they locked their hands together until they didn't know what they were doing it for. I saw how they kissed before they had no idea why they were showing so much affection to each other when they hardly knew them.

And now, in my spirit form, I, Hylia, watch as my Chosen Ones serve the king of all darkness, waiting . . . _hoping_ for a day when those servants of the darkness are lead back into the light.

_We don't have a choice to stay,_

_We'd rather die then do it your way._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, was that too sad? Was it just right? Please tell me! I would love to know what you think about it! That's what would have happened if Link didn't do what he did in time ~ it kind of (hopefully) sheds some light on what is at stake like I said before.

Please support me with favorites, follows & reviews! It keeps me writing, I promise (reference T.T).

_o The song at the end was "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons for the soundtrack for Iron Man 3._

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
